


Warmth and light

by weekendgothgirl



Series: Micromarvel [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff, M/M, Morning thoughts, Relief, Tumblr: micromarvel, thinking in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/pseuds/weekendgothgirl
Summary: A little snapshot of what happens one morning after Bucky wakes up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opposablethumbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opposablethumbs/gifts).



Bucky rolls onto his side in bed, so he can see Steve more easily. The morning light is painting Steve’s face in bars of light and shadow, and Bucky allows himself to surrender and touch them; a pleasure he long thought lost. Gently, he rubs his thumb over Steve's cheekbone, watching his eyelids flutter in response. Bucky's lips tug into a smile. After all he's done, he's so glad Steve wasn't one of the things he lost. Not that the stubborn punk would let that happen.

Who knew the Winter Soldier could still love after all these years?


End file.
